Reilly Cauldwell
Reilly Aengus Cauldwell (b. 25 January) is a half-blood wizard, born to an Irish witch and a Muggle man. He was the only boy aside from his father yet the elder brother to three younger sisters, none of whom could do magic (in essence, making them Squibs.) He was also born in Blarney, a small village in southwestern Ireland, but moved to Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, England. He w Ron and his brothers and sister lived in the Burrow. Ron began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. He soon became best friends with fellow student Harry Potter and later Hermione Granger. to Rowan Potter, a well known member of the Potter family, and Clotilde Brunet, talented Beauxbatons alumna. She grew up well-versed in both the French and British wizarding world, until she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven. Upon attendance, she was Sorted into Ravenclaw House for her brilliant academic mind, and proved herself by joining almost every club Hogwarts had to offer. While at Hogwarts, Mallory strived to follow in her father's footsteps in a political career. She was renowned for her wit, self-reliance and strong moral compass; traits which, in her seventh year, lead to her becoming Head Girl. She had a close relationship with her younger sister Nancy, with whom she spent summers working with at their mother's Apothecary, and a good friendship with Philip Potter. Despite this, Mallory was also incredibly cynical, being in denial of her sexuality along with a plethora of intimacy issues that lead to her rocky romantic relationship with Grace Lim. Lily was known for being a vivacious, talented, and popular student. She became Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. She was also an all-time favourite of her Potions Master Horace Slughorn. Slughorn noted that she was witty and charming, as well as having a knack for potions.23 Remus Lupin once described her as an uncommonly kind person with a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves.24 Lily was also a woman of sound moral principles, and would stand by them no matter what it cost her: though her actions were ineffective. On at least one occasion she called out James Potter and Sirius Blackfor their bullying of her friend, Severus Snape. When she realised — through an insult that Snape gave her in a moment of angry humiliation — Snape's devotion to Voldemort's genocidal cause (of which she was a target of at the time) as well as his increasingly deep fascination with the Dark Arts, caused her to refuse his apology for the insult, and ended her friendship with him permanently. Though she had a sharp tongue and had no problems in standing up to others when she was in a temper, Lily was still the type of person who would give others a second chance when they had proven themselves worthy of it. The most notable instance of this quality would be how she finally agreed to date James after he had matured out of his bullying ways, despite the fact that she did not have a good opinion of him during their early school years. Category:Fourth Generation Category:Animagi Category:Background Characters Category:Banshees Category:Duelling Club Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-breeds Category:Hufflepuff Category:Prefects Category:Married Individuals Category:Ministry Employees Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Sign Language